Such a fuse is generally known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3845439. In the known fuse, the points of connection for the fuse wire are the inner surfaces of the respective metal end caps of the fuse. The fuse wire extends more or less in a straight line from one point of connection to the other.
In small fuses, i.e., of the miniature or sub-miniature type, having external dimensions of less than about 12 mm,for which there is a great need, for example, for use in so-called "surface mount" technology, problems are encountered with the conventional fuse configurations, if the fuse should have a relatively high blowout threshold, that is to say, a fuse suitable for high amperages (in the order of 100 A and higher) at high voltages (of, for example, 125 V or more DC or AC). When such fuses blow, arcing occurs. Arcing is necessary for a proper operation of the fuse, but the phenomenon should be properly controlled. Thus it should be ensured that the arc does not leave the confines of the fuse. It becomes more difficult to control the arc as the dimensions of the fuse are decreasing. In small fuses, the fuse wire has a short length and, to achieve good blowout characteristics, high arc voltages should occur per centimeter of fuse wire. The use of a filling of arc-extinguishing material, such as fine sand, is known for control of the arc, but cannot be used in fuses designed to be made by more or less fully automated manufacturing techniques. Up until now, quite a different route has been followed in miniature fuses to achieve the object contemplated. Thus in U.S. Pat. No. 4608548, a miniature fuse is described in which protection against housing explosion under fuse conditions is provided by means of arc barrier forming shroud members formed by confronting rigid arc barrier walls of base and cover members between which end terminals of the fuse are sandwiched.